Dulled Fire
by Hakura0
Summary: Lance watches as a trainer battles through the Elite Four. He then tells that trasiner what he saw out there. I'm not very good at descriptions sorry...


Disclaimor: Again I own zip, nothing nada zero. Except maybe the concept of this fic, excuse me if I get some of the Elite Four's pokemon wrong, I haven't played in awhile.  
  
I've been watching you.  
  
I know that may sound lame but I have, and I have to say I don't like what I see.  
  
What do I mean?  
  
Your not the person that helped defeat Team Rocket in Mahogany town.  
  
Sure, you'll say you are, but not really.  
  
They had a good heart and a strong soul, trust in themselves. You don't.  
  
They said they could go the way, no matter what it took.  
  
Apparently they lied, or you stopped them.  
  
I watched as you battled, and I'll have to say I'm shocked.  
  
Against Will you used the legendary bird of fire  
  
The symbol of pride and competition, but there was no flame in Moltres's eyes.  
  
Their pokemon ground Moltres down easily,  
  
I could see how shocked he and his pokemon were,  
  
A pokegod, without it's spirit? It broke their hearts.  
  
You tried out the legendary lightening bird next.  
  
The heart of the storm, bearer of light, but there was nothing in his eyes.  
  
He almost couldn't even tell his pokemon to attack, and you finished them off somehow.  
  
He had nothing to tell you and just opened the gate, letting you through.  
  
Koga was next, you sent the already weakened Zapdos after his poisons,  
  
He was a man of honor and he wouldn't attack the humbled god, but you attacked first and he fought back.  
  
His venomoth wore the bird down, a sign of relief on it's face as it fell.  
  
You were angered then, and sent the god of Ice out.  
  
But the cold fury and beauty was gone, the icy eyes dull and cloudy.  
  
It didn't want to fight, articuno had been the most peaceful of the three,  
  
But the badge in your case had replaced it's mind.  
  
Some spirit most have been kept in it's heart for you managed to freeze the poison pokemon in place.  
  
Koga offered no more words then Will, simply opening the gate,  
  
glaring at you with hatred and pity at once.  
  
Bruno came next, you sent the ice bird out to fight him, nearly defeated, even the fighting master pitied it.  
  
It fought it's hardest but was defeated, another look of silent relief before you recalled it  
  
You cursed your pokemon, saying how the birds were supposed to be powerful.  
  
They are, but you have mentally weakened them to no higher then pidgeys.  
  
Entei emerged from the ball next, the legendary dog of flame's eyes containing no fire.  
  
The most elusive of the dog's, standing at your feet like a housepet,  
  
The sight sickened me, and Bruno as well.  
  
His pokemon fought halfheartedly, depressed by the great beast's condition,  
  
You somehow defeated them, Entei obeying your every whim.  
  
He opened the gate silently as well, not uttering a word.  
  
You walked through, facing Karen, She was cocky as always, but she did not know what you held.  
  
You let out Entei, I would have been surprised if you hadn't,  
  
You broke a pokemon completely before using another, didn't you?  
  
Is that how you destroyed the legendary's spirits?  
  
She sent out her loyal umbreon, even the dark pokemon seemed to pity the flame dog.  
  
It fought loyally, using bite and crunch to bring down the legendary, knocking it out.  
  
You returned it, cursing again, and sent out the thunder dog. The eyes held no spark,  
  
The way your others had been there was none expected, the sight of them sickening me.  
  
You finally beat her houndoom with a kamikaze attack on Raikou's part,  
  
The magnificent dog seeming eager to perform the attack.  
  
She opened the gate quietly, leaving you to me,  
  
You see even the arrogant Dark trainer had nothing to say to you.  
  
The moving floor led you into my terrain and I rushed to my position  
  
I spoke up as you came here, and you seemed surprised,  
  
Had you thought that silence was an Elite custom?  
  
It is far from it, yet while their anger brought silence,  
  
My cold fury has to be let out. I say what I feel.  
  
Even if you defeat me you will never be a pokemon master, you do know that don't you?  
  
But you will not have a chance to defeat me, for unlike the others, I have a right to turn you down.  
  
Shocked? I thought you would be, I have never turned anyway down before.  
  
You think I am afraid of you? I could already tell you what pokemon you'll send out;  
  
Your broken Suicune, it's obvious.  
  
The legendary reincarnation of the north wind, in all it's speed somehow trusted you  
  
Maybe it knew the you I had known at the Lake of rage,  
  
The one that was going to be a pokemon master.  
  
The you before you gained legendary power, and your loyal pokemon, where are they?  
  
The ones that you called friends, that worked hard for your badges to get here,  
  
That loved you? They're gone, I can tell you need them back but they don't trust you  
  
You left them all that time, you broke them in a different way,  
  
Instead of their spirits you broke their hearts, And that stings them worse.  
  
So I will refuse to fight, Send out the wind goddess if you care but she will have spirit left.  
  
You cannot break the wind, she will flee, even the accursed badge can't cage her.  
  
So send her out, I dare you, and she will free herself, and somehow someway, she'll also free her family. 


End file.
